The present invention relates to an anchor structure for an optical submarine cable which is used for connecting an optical submarine cable, which has a cylindrical pressure proof layer formed by a combination of three deformed metallic wires of the same sectorial cross-section, to a repeater or for interconnecting such optical submarine cables.
A cable anchor portion is housed in a cable coupling which is attached to one end of the optical submarine cable. Since the interior of the cable coupling must be designed to prevent lead-in of the optical fiber unit and to prevent entering thereinto of water, it is required that the cable tensile-strength wire anchoring arrangement be small. Moreover, a cable joint box is employed for repairing the cable, and hence it has to be assembled on a repair ship in as short as possible time before a predictable weather change occurs. The reason for this is that it is very difficult to steer the repair ship for a long time in a manner to prevent that two cables rising up from the sea bottom of several thousand meters deep get entangled with each other.
In conventional cables using a three-split pipe of aluminum, the breaking strength of the three-split pipe is about 0.6 tons and can sufficiently be anchored with an adhesive which hardens at room temperature. For anchoring a three-split pipe or iron or steel which can sustan a tension 7.5 times larger than the the aluminum-made three-split pipe, however, the room-temperature hardening adhesive is insufficient and at least curing is needed for hardening which requires holding the adhesive at high temperatures for several hours for hardening it. But this is contradictory to the requirement of the above-mentioned short-time period for assembling.